writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequncy Media
'' Frequency Media ''(shorthand 'FQM')' '''is a broadcast drama company, run by Writers Express forum owner ''Noxy. On 18th June 2018, Equanox Media (shorthand 'EQM') became a subsidiary of FQM; no longer producing major, original content but instead focussing on nostaligic and parochial interests mainly via its YouTube account. Awards There is a distinction to be made between how many awards FQM has won, and how many FQM's owner, Noxy, has won. Noxy has won 110, but some of these have been as part of collaborative projects. So excluding those, the below list is for the 85 awards that only EQM had won. Of these, 67 have been for either These Days 1.0 (41) or These Days (26). FQM has yet to publish any material, but when it does, that material will be eligible for awards at LITFAs 15 in May 2019: • The Me In You *'Best Drama Male' (Jake Manvers) *'Best Drama Female' (Alice Manvers, Annabel Kinsley - draw) *'Best Drama Scene' (Alice/Spliff Rooftop Showdown) *'Best Drama Plot' (Alice's Psychosis Battle) *'Best Drama Episode' (Episode 1/5: Ghosts) *'Best Drama' *'Best Exit '(Demi Laythem) *'Best New Project ' *'Best Project ' The Me In You won 9 awards at WRIXAS 11 - a record for any drama project on Writers Express. • Miscarriage ' *'Best Drama Male (Nigel Stanhope) *'Best Drama Female' (Rachel Stanhope) *'Best Drama Scene' (Rachel Breaks Down When Her Pregnancy Test Shows Negative) *'Best Drama Plot' (Rachel Stanhope's Miscarriage Grief) *'Best Drama' *'Best New Project' *'Best Project' Miscarriage won 7 awards at WRIXAS 9 - a record for any standalone drama project on Writers Express. These Days 1.0 *'Best Soap' (WRIXAS 3, WRIXAS 4, WRIXAS 5, WRIXAS 6, WRIXAS 7 and WRIXAS 8) - six times in a row, an unbeaten record *'Best Soap Episode': Episode 75 (WRIXAS 3), Episode 100 (WRIXAS 4), Episode 131 (WRIXAS 5), Episode 144: Scripted (WRIXAS 6), Episode 152: Scripted (WRIXAS 7) and Episode 164: A Shot In The Dark (WRIXAS 8) - five times in a row, an unbeaten record. Only soap to win this category every single time it was nominated *'Best Soap Scene': Episode 75: Ricki & Steven's Bittersweet Airport Goodbye (WRIXAS 3), Episode 84: Rachel Hornby's Death (WRIXAS 4) and Episode 131: Holly's Death (WRIXAS 5) *'Best Newcomer': Ben Warren (WRIXAS 2), Hannah Cartwright (WRIXAS 3), Sabrina Patel (WRIXAS 5) and Connor Mason (WRIXAS 8) - only project to win this category four times *'Best Soap Plot': Ben's Fatal Meltdown (WRIXAS 4), Spikegate (WRIXAS 5) and Who Shot Bezza? (WRIXAS 8) *'Best Exit': Sarah Reuban (WRIXAS 1), Ben Warren (WRIXAS 4) and Bezza (WRIXAS 8) *'Best Soap Female': Rosy Lyons (WRIXAS 4), Lisa Hopkins (WRIXAS 6) and Joss Wykin (WRIXAS 8) *'Best Soap Male': Ben Warren (WRIXAS 3 and WRIXAS 4) - only soap male to win twice-in-a-row *'Best Project '(WRIXAS 8) *'Best Solo Project' (WRIXAS 2) *'Best non-Scripted Soap' (WRIXAS 1) *'Best non-Scripted Episode': Episode 27 (WRIXAS 1) *'Best Family': The Donnelly-Masons (WRIXAS 8) *'Best Female Character': Lisa Hopkins (WRIXAS 1) *'Best Male Character': Glen Wright (WRIXAS 2) *'Best Returnee': Rosy Lyons (WRIXAS 6) - to date the only project ever to win for 'Best Returnee' *'Best Cliffhanger': Bezza Shot Dead (WRIXAS 8) *'Best Shock': Ben Causes Rosemary's Heart Attack? (WRIXAS 2) *'Best Relationship': Glen Wright & Lisa Hopkins (WRIXAS 1) These Days 1.0 won 41 WRIXAS in all - a record for a soap on Writers Express, but not for a project These Days *'Best Soap Episode': Episode 27 (WRIXAS 11), Episode 28 (WRIXAS 12), Episode 50 and Episode 53 (both WRIXAS 13) - only soap where two episodes have won the same award at the same ceremony *'Best Soap Female': Lisa Wright (WRIXAS 10 and WRIXAS 13), Jade Hudson (WRIXAS 11 and WRIXAS 12) - Jade Hudson only Soap Female to win this award twice in a row. Only soap to win this award four times times, in a row *'Best Soap Plot': Donna's Fall - Accident Or Not? (WRIXAS 11), Dex: Liz's Transgender Son (WRIXAS 12) and Lisa/Glen Marriage Collapse (WRIXAS 13) - won three times in a row *'Best Soap Scene': Lisa Finds Baby Sophie Dead In Her Cot (WRIXAS 10), Donna Wakes Up/Mark Stuns Anita/Intruder Muzzles Jade Montage (WRIXAS 11) and Dex Confides His Transgenderism In Liz And Jade (WRIXAS 12) - won three times in a row *'Best Soap '(WRIXAS 10, WRIXAS 11 and WRIXAS 12) - three times in a row *'Best Newcomer': Ricki Marshall (WRIXAS 10), Mark Johnson (WRIXAS 12) and Trish Hobson (WRIXAS 13) *'Best Project' (WRIXAS 10 and WRIXAS 12) *'Best Soap Male': Lee Rogers (WRIXAS 10) and Glen Wright (WRIXAS 13) *'Best New Project' (WRIXAS 10) *'Best Family': The Wrights (WRIXAS 10) These Days has so far won 26 WRIXAS in all. This is the most of any current soap on Writers Express. The You In Me *'Best Drama Episode': Episode 5/5 - High Rise & Fall (WRIXAS 9) *'Project Of The Year '(WRIXAS 9) The You In Me was Noxy's first drama series, and the first of two dramas she produced that year (the other being Miscarriage). Projects *'These Days' (2020)